


against all odds (it will always be you)

by hikazeraeth



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Drabble, EnKaze Week 2021, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikazeraeth/pseuds/hikazeraeth
Summary: Endou ponders about universes.Written for day 1 of enkaze week 2021!
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	against all odds (it will always be you)

**Author's Note:**

> This was NOT proofread!

* * *

  


Endou’s been staring at him for an ungodly amount of time, and if Kazemaru were to be honest, it’s making him uncomfortable.

  


It was lunch time and Endou had swung by his classroom, claiming he’d been missing his best friend and had wanted to spend more time with him. Handa and Max had merely laughed at their captain’s antics and left the defender to fend for himself. And after that, Kazemaru became victim to Endou's one armed hugs and constant chatter. Not that he minds. He never does, really.

  


But that had been 15 minutes ago. Now Endou was staring openly at him while slowly sipping his juice box. Which, if you knew Endou like Kazemaru did, meant that he had something big on his mind. Heaving a sigh, he placed the book he'd been trying to read down on his table and folded his arms.

  


"Is something wrong, Endou?" He raised a brow. 

  


Endou had the decency to look embarrassed at being caught, at least. Setting his juice box down, he leaned back in his chair and sheepishly laughed. "Aha, it's nothing, really.." He offered a smile and looked away. "Don't worry about it!"

  


Kazemaru's brow remained raised. "Uh-huh. And I'm supposed to believe that? I've known you for too long." He leant forward and placed his folded arms on his table. "You can tell me anything, you know. If you want to, that is. No pressure." 

  


Endou twiddled his thumbs and whistled around for a bit before sighing. Taking a deep breath, he met Kazemaru's gaze again. The latter's startled at the sudden amount of determination and.. slight pain in his friend's eyes.

  


"Kazemaru, do you think.. we'd still be friends in another life?"

  


Oh.

  


Was that what was on Endou's mind? Kazemaru scanned his face for any evidence if it being a joke but judging by Endou's intent gaze, he was being serious. Hm. Maybe it's beat not to sugarcoat things..? It's Endou, after all. Being straightforward is best.

  


"Well.. if we're going by this logically, there's 7 billion people in the world. And the universe is huge. The probability of alternate universes and lifetimes existing is high. The chances of us not meeting is also pretty high. We could be acquaintances, and even strangers in a different lifetime."

  


He could see Endou deflate bit by bit as he kept talking. He knew Endou expected a different answer and In all honesty, be felt bad for being truthful. And as much as he drives himself with logic, Kazemaru wasn't that heartless. So he continued on.

  


"But.. I don't think I'd quite like those lifetimes. Without you, it.. it wouldn't feel right. You and me not being friends doesn't seem right." 

  


Feeling his face heating up, he averted his gaze and started playing with his hair. He didn't really like confessing sappy stuff that much but what he said had been the truth. A universe where Endou isn't part of his life? It just.. seemed wrong. Not right, not natural. almost forbidden.

  


But he didn't expect Endou to take a hold of his hands and get all up in his face, eyes teared up slightly. This was.. sort of uncharacteristic, even for Endou, he notes. Kazemaru.." Endou sniffed before fixing an intent gaze at him once more. ".. I don't think I'd like a universe without you either."

  


Kazemaru didn't know what to feel overwhelmed by, Endou being emotional or the fact that his hands were in Endou's. Or that Endou's hands were very warm. Or that he really liked the feeling of it.

  


"W-well, we got that settled!" He (reluctantly) took his hands away from Endou's and looked back at Endou. In ghe process, he fake coughed and picked his book up again. "What prompted this?"

  


Endou looked mildly disappointed at the break of contact but he sat back down in his chair. Grabbing his juice box, he replied, "Well, I was just thinking. Like you said, there's probably a universe out there we aren't friends. And I got upset. But.."

  


Endou stopped to grin at him. Kazemaru raised an eyebrow.

  


".. I think I'd still try to find my way back to you. Regardless of what the universe planned for us."

  


Kazemaru felt his face heat up for the 2nd time that day. And felt his heart accelerate it a bit. Was this good for his health? Probably not. He hid his face in his book in an effort to hide his growing blush. Mumbling, he replied but to Endou, it was perfectly clear.

  


"... don't take too long to find me then."

  


He could barely make out Endou's grin from the corner of his eye.

  


"I won't, I promise!"

  


* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> i had the hsm3 soundtrack on loop while writing this
> 
> more info on enkaze weem: enkazeweek.tumblr.com
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
